Love Reaches Gravity Falls
by the tuber
Summary: This story is about the failure of the biggest experiment ever. It also is about a bunker, Pacifica and Dipper. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: GRAVITY FALLS IS NOT OWNED BY ME IT IS OWNED BY**

 **DISNEY AND ALEX HIRSH!**

 **Chapter 1** : ROMANCE ARRIVES

Dipper was out in the forest searching for the gnomes that had wanted Mable to be their queen, when suddenly soos jumped out of a bush directly next to dipper he screamed and jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked in astonishment, " I came to tell you a storm was arriving!" Said the handyman proudly that still had his t-shirt on even though it was fall. Suddenly dipper heard a loud monstrous rumble and the storm started, " monster hunters are not scared of rain!" Dipper exclaimed and with these words he went into the cave that was right in front of him and came back out screaming.

"What's the matter dude?" Said Soos who was trying to be as cool as possible.

"Monster!" Said dipper, he was shaking from head to toe and was soaking wet, "Let's go back to the mystery shack." Dipper said on defeat.

Back home at the mystery shack Grunkle Stan was packing all his things into a R.V, since dipper now knew the whole truth about stan he casually asked: " running from the police again?"

"No!" Grunkle Stan answered loudly. " We are going camping!" He answered as cheerfully as he could.

" Whatever you say i am not coming!" Dipper answered. Then he went back into the forest since it had stopped raining why it stopped raining so quickly nobody will ever know, he wanted to go back to the cave he had ran out of, but before he could reach it…

"Pacifica what are you doing here?" "Well…

My parents told me that i was supposed to invite people to a party we are having, but there was one guest who lived in the forest and I got lost, so here I am." Said Pacifica who had just suddenly appeared within the trees.

"So should I bring you back home?" Dipper asked nicely. "Well if I go back they will be really angry that I was helped by a pines! This means that I have nowhere to go!"

"You could stay in the mystery shack Grunkle Stan, Mabel and Soos are driving away we would have the place to ourself." Dipper said willing to tried to hide his enthusiasm of pacifica coming to the mystery shack.

"Yeah ok." Pacifica said who was also trying to hide her enthusiasm, but none of them had succeeded so they burst into laughter.

After about five minutes of walking they were at the mystery shack and Pacifica was getting all uncomfortable. The first thing they did was turn on the tv and watch something like kids normally do, after about half an hour Pacifica suddenly without a warning turned off the tv and started talking. "Um dipper I have something i want to tell you," "Yeah go on." Dipper answered casually, "Um Um so.."

Pacifica paused as if thinking that it was not a good idea to say what she was about to say,

" Um I am very happy that Grunkle Stan is not here!" Pacifica said quickly as if she was trying to end the conversation.

"I know exactly what you wanted to say and I feel the same." Dipper said quietly. "Oh you do?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes I do."dipper answered proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's head was aching, what had he just said what? This was crazy he had just told Pacifica that he likes or even loves her, and that was not what he felt!

Dipper was about to tell her that he did not have any of those feelings for her, dipper was about to say this but before he could do it he and Pacifica saw a shadow crossing the window.

Who or better what that had just been, they both raced to the door and dipper opened it he had not opened it because she had been at the door first but because Pacifica was so out of breath she couldn't have opened the door.

They looked left and right but the shadow was gone, but how could it have disappeared so suddenly they heard a rustle it was coming out of a bush only three meters away of them, Dipper silently sneaked towards the bush he was now only about six centimeters away, Pacifica blinked for half a second and dipper was gone…

Pacifica screamed the really squeaky scream some girls do when they are scared, she went closer to the bush and was now standing on the exact spot dipper had been standing on when a trapdoor opened and she fell down just like dipper had before.

Now all was dark and `Pacifica was actually gliding on something, like a slide she landed pretty softly on a pillow when the ride came to an end

She stood up and brushed the dust off herself "Dipper?" She asked into the darkness but no reply came back Dipper had disappeared. She sat down and waited, what she was waiting for, no one knows, in that exact moment a light appeared and Pacifica slowly stood up.

Was this daylight Pacifica didn't care all she wanted to do now was to be able to see something and see Dipper again, she walked closer and closer then she came to a glass door she opened it and found herself in a blinding white room, with dipper she ran up to him and hugged him. After realizing what she had just done she immediately stopped and offered dipper money which he could only keep if he didn't tell anybody what Pacifica had done. And if you have been watching gravity falls for a while you would know that this was now the second time she had done that.

"Where are we?" Pacifica asked dipper in a scared voice, she was frightened because this had never happened to her, Dipper however was very casual about this situation since he had been in this situation a lot over the summer holidays in gravity falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Dippers and Pacificas eyes got used to the light, this room was a lab a science lab, but what had it been used for?

Dipper examined a desk and on it there was a note, the note read: Science escaped experiment 124 failed evacuate! "Don't tell me this is another shape shifter!" Dipper exclaimed, but what was to come was much worse…

Dipper looked around noticing an open door about ten feet way of him. Pacifica looked up to and saw the door, she wanted to escape so she walked through the door, "Hey you don't know what is in there.." Dipper said but Pacifica had already gone in "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dipper heard Pacifica scream a loud ,long, girlish scream.

Where the heck was she, and was she okay, Dipper didn't know the answers for any of these questions, she was gone, and dipper had to bring her back. He would have to go through the door to and so he did.

He slowly very slowly opened the door and stepped inside, the place was actually a chamber a very small chamber, in which dipper could barely fit into.

Then another trapdoor opened, what was that obsession with trapdoors?

Dipper traveled down a very thin narrow tube, suddenly he landed on a soft spot then a light went on, he was In a room this room had naked walls that were made of dirt.

The room was not a room it was a big hall with lights suspended from all over the ceiling.

Then dipper saw a door he did not go into this room after all because he suspected a hidden trapdoor.

Then he noticed something there were small tunnels, and big tunnels all over the wall, these tunnels there were very mysterious. Dipper went to ruins. Dipper went to the ruins to examine them, dipper tried to match them to any ruins he knew his head but there was no match, this was the exact moment he noticed it was just worn down English writing. Dipper strained his eyes and started to try to read the writing this is when he noticed that it was also not English, he turned away from the ruins, suddenly the light flicked off Dipper was in the darkness…

Dipper grabbed on his belt, his red bright flashlight was missing. He dug in his pocket but still found nothing.

A/N: Sorry I AM LEAVING THIS CHAPTER HERE, ON A CLIFF HANGER. I DID THIS BECAUSE I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME SO I AM UPLOADING.


	4. Chapter 4

He gasped and then fell to the dark dirty floor, a red dart stuck in his back, the blood instantly started flowing.

The whole world was a gaping white, at least that was was dipper saw. He blinked repeatedly but nothing happened, then he blinked some more and waited, every two minutes he would started blinking again.

About twenty minutes later he could see everything again, the floor as blue but not dark blue but very light it seemed like white.

There were shelves everywhere and it seemed like a hotel room just it looked very white just like a doctors room. He looked around some more, very confused. Then he saw a door at his right, he stood up from a bed he was laying on, still in his normal clothes.

He opened the door and a face stared right at him but he recognized the face, it was Pacificas. He instantly hugged her and surprisingly she actually hugged him back.

"´Why are you here?" Dipper asked in a hollow voice that sounded like it belonged to a soldier.

"Well it's hard to explain, you remember the agents, with the zombies and the karaoke? Well I saw that, I was there in a disguise and now I know that there is paranormal here, actually I had always known but had no evidence. So… So… I build a bunker, just for you and me to stay and not be destroyed by the paranormal monsters in this town. But then Grunkle Stan found out, I don't know how. But he told me that I would have to let everyone in and that is what I did just to save you…" Pacificas voice had kind of stalled at the end of her speech, it had gotten smaller and like she was scared that dipper would be angry.

"You did that for me? Only for me?" Dipper's mouth was now a gaping hole, and so big Pacifica could have stuck here hand in it.

"Yes of course I did because I…" she gulped. " Love you, and I only wanted to show you after you had said the same and you did. Her voice was very soft, as soft as bunny fur.

" I, I don't know what to say. I do love you… But I, I thought that I was the only one hat thought of that, I wanted to do the same." Dipper was stuttering, his heart beating.

He got closer to her and put his head at an angle. Then his lips touched her, a magical feeling went through Dipper's body as well as Pacificas.

Then he instantly stopped, and looked over the shoulder of Pacifica, there he saw someone he knew, it was Soos.

"HI dawg!" Soos said in his normal voice as if he had not seen that dipper had just kissed Pacifica. His green shirt did really stick out in this white place, it looked like a plant on the moon.

"Hi Soos, how are you doing?" Dipper answered a few seconds later, he walked past Pacifica and stood in front of the figure that was Soos.

"So this is what you did the whole weekend when you were not working in the mystery shack?" Dipper asked expecting a yes.

"Yes exactly dawg!" Soos said with a voice that sounded like he knew that Dipper had expected a yes.

"So you knew all along?" Dipper asked softly.

"Yes dawg!" Soos said not understanding that Dipper was very disappointed in him.

Days later Dipper had gotten used to the fact that he and Pacifica were madly in love and that this bunker contained almost everybody, it contained Mabel too which had gotten massively on Dipper's nerves because she always commented on Dippers relationship.


End file.
